SOS d'un Elu en détresse
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Zélos Wilder a essayé de se suicider, Lloyd l'a sauvé in extremis. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser ce joyeux luron a commettre un acte pareil? Pour cela, il nous faut remonter à l'enfance. Après tout, il n'est qu'un enfant de la solitude.


_**S.O.S d'un Elu en détresse**_

Meltokio, la ville des nobles de Tésséha'lla. C'était dans cette ville qu'était né Zélos Wilder. Son avenir semblait brillant, son père était l'Elu de Tésséha'lla, sa mère était l'une des plus hautes dames de la Cour, il était doué et mignon. La famille parfaite ? Pas vraiment, ses parents ne s'aiment pas, sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Mais lui espérait qu'un jour elle l'aimerait. Il y avait Sébastien, le domestique attitré de Zélos qui l'aimait bien et puis son père l'aimait aussi alors avec un peu de chance….Sauf que son père se donna la mort quand Zélos avait sept ans. L'enfant hérita du titre d'Elu et se retrouva donc seul avec sa mère Mylène, qui se mit à haïr encore plus cet enfant. Et Zélos ne pouvait plus compter sur l'innocence de l'enfance, il le voyait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais mais il continuait d'espérer. Trois ans plus tard, Zélos apprit que son père avait une maîtresse, une femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il lui avait même fait un enfant : Sélès, une petite fille de quatre ans. Zélos la haïssait sans le vouloir mais toute cette haine s'envola quand il vit la petite lui sourire en l'appelant « Grand Frère ». Sélès n'y était pour rien, et puis, au moins Zélos n'aurait plus été seul. Eh bien, raté ! La mère de la petite Sélès essaya de tuer Zélos mais Mylène le protégea, périssant à sa place. Que furent ses derniers mots selon vous ? « Je t'aime Zélos », ou encore « Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Bien, tant mieux ! » ?

Non ses derniers mots furent « Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre au monde ».

Si elle l'avait protégé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son fils, c'est parce que c'était l'Elu.

Mylène ignorait à quel point ses mots allaient marquer son fils. Il se retrouva seul, Sélès ayant été enfermée dans une abbaye. Il n'avait pas d'amis sincères. Seul, seul toujours et infiniment, indéniablement seul. C'est dans la foule que ma solitude me pèse le plus disait Hemingway. Oh combien pour Zélos cette phrase était vrai ! Il se construisait un sourire et une attitude de façade, noyant sa solitude et sa souffrance dans les fêtes, flirtant sans pour autant concrétiser, histoire de ne pas donner sans le vouloir son sang maudit à un enfant innocent qui pourrait venir au monde. Zélos joua cette comédie jusqu'à l'âge de vingt-deux ans. Ce fut lors de ce vingt-deuxième printemps qu'il rencontra Sheena Fujibayashi, une ninja du village de Mizuho, elle aussi seule et marquée par une tragédie. Enfin une vraie amie dans la vie de Zélos ! Petit à petit, il en tomba amoureux mais ne le montra jamais, comment lui imposer sa présence ? Son sang de damné ? Son sang d'assassin ? Lui qui était responsable du malheur de sa famille….Puis il rencontra un groupe prétendant venir de Sylvarant, un monde déclinant parallèle à ce lui de Tésséha'lla. Il y avait Lloyd, le jeune homme innocent pas très futé mais si gentil, Colette, l'Elue de Sylvarant candide et généreuse, Génis le petit mage intelligent irritant mais sympathique et Raine l'enseignante un peu brutale mais douce. Il voyagea donc avec Sheena et eux. Il se lia même d'amitié avec, c'est pour vous dire ! Il rencontra par la suite Préséa, une enfant à qui on avait volé sa liberté et Régal, un homme déchiré par l'amour et qui pour soulager les souffrances de sa belle avait dû la tuer. Zélos s'était lié d'amitié avec tous comme si c'était naturel. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'on l'aimait pour lui, pas pour son titre. Il se retrouva embarqué dans une odyssée pour sauver Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla. Et pour une fois, Zélos se sentait utile dans ce bas monde. Il combattait, pouvait utiliser la magie, pouvait soigner des blessures légères, il cuisinait relativement bien. D'ailleurs le premier à le complimenter fut Lloyd pour son curry, ce qui fut suivi par une salve de compliments, ce qui quelque part le gênait, même s'il n'en montrait rien Il gardait ce masque jovial pour n'inquiéter personne, il se sentait aimé pour de vrai mais bizarrement toujours aussi seul. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer un être comme lui. Un jour, le groupe était de passage à Meltokio. Rien ne pressait et tous étaient fatigués. Zélos leur proposa de se reposer chez lui. Revoir son manoir revivre par la présence de tant de gens lui faisait chaud au cœur. Nostalgie, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens. Il se revoyait jouer avec son père, puis avec Sélès et Sébastien. Il se détourna légèrement du groupe et se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer, Zélos n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère, il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer pour ce monde froid, hypocrite, empli de solitude. Cela faisait douze ans déjà qu'il portait sa croix en silence, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus, il craquait. Pourquoi vivait-il encore ? Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas tant d'amour, tant d'affection, il en était persuadé, il n'aurait jamais dû naître après tout !

Du coin de l'œil, Lloyd le vit trembler.

-Que t'arrive t-il Zélos ?

L'Elu se retourna brusquement, regardant le jeune homme.

-Rien, j'ai juste un peu froid à cause d'un courant d'air.

Lloyd n'était peut-être pas très futé mais il savait reconnaître une explication d'un prétexte. Quelque chose n'allait pas, même pas du tout. Il se jura d'aller parler à Zélos au soir, quand tout le monde serait couché, au moins comme ça, il était sûr de pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête. Heureusement qu'il se fit cette promesse !

Le soir vint et tout le monde alla dormir. Sauf Lloyd qui attendait que tout le monde soit bien couché et Zélos qui réfléchissait. Il était fatigué, fatigué de vivre. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, il n'était qu'une erreur, il avait détruit sa famille et il avait même réussi à faire en sorte que Lloyd s'inquiète pour lui par-dessus le marché ! Franchement il abusait ! A quoi bon être sur Terre après tout ? Tout le monde serait beaucoup plus heureux sans lui. Le suicide, c'est le courage de ceux qui n'en n'ont plus, dixit Baudelaire. Zélos n'en avait plus. Il prit une corde, fit un nœud bien solide, l'accrocha à une poutre. Il monta sur un tabouret, passa son œuvre autour de son cou et poussa brusquement le tabouret, se laissant pendre, l'air lui manquant, les ténèbres l'attirant dans leur cœur obscur.

Lloyd se dirigeait dans la chambre de Zélos, bien décidé à savoir ce qui tracassait son ami. Il pénétra dans la pièce et la première chose qu'il vit fut le corps du jeune homme pendant au dessus du sol. Réagissant promptement, il cassa la corde avec une de ses épées, rattrapa Zélos inconscient, retira la corde de son cou, laissant le pauvre garçon infortuné respirer. Il se mit à tousser violemment portant ses mains à sa gorge. Lloyd le tenait dans ses bras, lui parlant gentiment. Il lui disait « C'est fini, tout va bien maintenant. » en lui caressant les cheveux. L'Elu ouvrit doucement les yeux pour entrevoir avec difficulté le visage de son sauveur. Lloyd. Quelque part ça ne l'étonnait pas que se soit lui, l'idéaliste qui croyait que chacun avait le droit de vivre dès la naissance, que la mort ne rimait à rien.

-Zélos pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang ?

-Parce que ma vie n'est qu'une plaisanterie.

- Arrête de déconner, tu veux ?

Voyant que le rouquin ne rigolait pas, Lloyd soupira et tous les deux, ils allèrent à la cuisine. Les domestiques dormant, et ne voulant pas les réveiller, le jeune Aurion prépara lui-même deux tasses de thé bien chaudes. Zélos en but une gorgée, le chaud se répandant dans sa gorge.

-Zélos, explique-moi, pourquoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ca me regarde parce que tu es mon ami !

-Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir.

-Explique-moi, alors je comprendrais peut-être ce que tu dis.

Zélos se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant l'obscurité dehors, ses doigts touchant le reflet d'un jeune homme épuisé. Il soupira, se mit à trembler pour ensuite éclater en sanglots qu'il ne put refouler. Aussitôt

Il sentit les bras de Lloyd l'enlacer. Il se laissa bercer doucement. Puis, sans savoir se qui l'y poussait, il se mit à raconter. Il raconta son enfance, le suicide de son père, Sélès, sa solitude, la mort de sa mère.

-Ses derniers mots ont été « Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre au monde ». Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle a raison, je n'aurais pas dû être de ce monde ! Je rends tout le monde malheureux ! La mort de mon père, celle de ma mère, Sélès enfermée à l'abbaye, tout cela est de ma faute, uniquement la mienne !

Et il continuait de pleurer, il pleurait ses douze années de douleur. Un éclair zébra le ciel et la nuit se mit à pleurer avec lui. Mon dieu, comme Lloyd se sentait impuissant ! Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le consoler maladroitement en le serrant dans ses bras. Soudain, Zélos sortit de la pièce en courant, suivi par un Lloyd déboussolé. Il courut à travers la ville, se dirigeant vers le cimetière où reposaient ses parents.

Il tomba à genoux et tapa le sol de ses poings, commençant à crier sur la tombe de sa mère.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû naître hein ? Tu n'avais qu'à m'abandonner ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ! Tes derniers mots ont fait de ma vie un enfer ! Si tu savais, je te hais autant que je t'aime !

Puis se tournant vers celle de son père.

- Et toi, quelle idée tu as eu de te tuer ! Tu m'as abandonné et tu as abandonné Sélès ! Si tu voulais épouser sa mère, tu n'avais qu'à faire en sorte que je ne naisse pas, comme ça tu aurais eu une excuse pour répudier Maman qui se serait remarié à son amant ! Et toi tu serais en vie, heureux ! Sélès aurait eu un père ! Quand à moi, je n'aurais pas autant souffert !

Zélos tremblait, à la fois de froid et de colère, sa tristesse s'échappant peu à peu. Il pleurait toujours. Enfin de compte, lui qui se croyait adulte depuis la mort de sa mère, réalisa qu'il était toujours un enfant abandonné. Lloyd lui avait ouvert les yeux sans le vouloir.

Le jeune homme se leva pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami.

-Rentrons Zélos, tu es trempé et tu risques d'attraper froid.

-Lloyd, je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

-Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé seul après la frayeur que j'ai eue ?

- J'ai un autre service si je n'abuse pas trop…

-Dis toujours.

-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais hein ?

Zélos leva ses yeux bleus vers Lloyd. L'Aurion y voyait peur, tristesse, désespoir. Alors il lui répondit en souriant :

- Jamais vieux.

Zélos sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Enfin sa souffrance allait s'arrêter ! Il n'était plus seul ! Quelques jours après cette histoire, il était enrhumé mais il avait des amis et il était en vie.

C'est déjà pas mal non ?

_**FIN**_


End file.
